


I'm sorry, I couldn't avoid falling in love with her

by ClaireKomTrikru



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKomTrikru/pseuds/ClaireKomTrikru
Summary: Clarke e Costia sono migliori amiche da quando sono nate.Cosa succede quando Clarke si innamora di Lexa Woods, la ragazza di Costia?





	1. Chapter 1

Non ho idea di come sia potuto accadere.   
So che non sarebbe dovuto accadere.   
So che probabilmente è lo sbaglio peggiore della mia vita.   
So che potrei perdere qualsiasi cosa se si venisse a scoprire.   
Ma so anche che innamorarmi della ragazza della mia migliore amica è stato l’errore più bello della mia vita. 

 

Io e Costia siamo cresciute insieme fin da quando eravamo nelle culle in ospedale. Lei è nata cinque giorni prima di me e le nostre mamme erano nella stessa stanza.   
I nostri genitori sono diventati subito migliori amici e la loro amicizia è cresciuta nel tempo così come con me e Costia.   
Siamo praticamente sorelle.   
Ci siamo confidate tutto sin da quando ne ho memoria. E crescendo abbiamo conosciuto tutto di noi, non ci sono mai stati segreti. 

Un anno fa circa, Costia è venuta a casa mia con la paura e il nervosismo negli occhi. Mi ha confidato di essere gay e di essersi innamorata della sua compagna di squadra Lexa Woods.   
Conoscevo Lexa di vista perché non veniva nella nostra scuola, aveva due anni in più di noi e stava frequentando il primo anno dell’università. Sapevo che era il capitano della squadra di calcio di Costia. Ogni volta che andavo a vedere le sue partite non potevo fare a meno di perdermi nel guardare Lexa giocare. È piuttosto brava ed è una delle ragazze più belle che abbia visto in vita mia. Potevo capire perché a Costia piacesse.   
Non mi dava alcun problema che a lei piacessero le ragazze così l’ho incoraggiata a fare una mossa su Lexa.   
Fortunatamente ( o sfortunatamente ) Lexa aveva lo stesso interesse per la mia migliore amica. Si sono frequentate per un periodo fino a che hanno reso ufficiale la cosa. Quando me l’ha presentata è stato come un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
I suoi occhi hanno catturato la mia attenzione per tutta la serata. Per non parlare delle sue labbra. Era bellissima.   
Quella sera ho capito che avrei potuto avere un interesse nelle ragazze, soprattutto per lei. Ovviamente lei sarebbe dovuta essere off limits.  
Con il tempo io e Lexa siamo diventate ottime amiche , così quanto più tempo trascorrevo con lei e Costia, quanto più la mia gelosia e il mio interesse per Lexa crescevano a dismisura.   
È così che ora mi ritrovo a dover fare i conti con i miei sentimenti per la ragazza della mia migliore amica. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“ Penso che questi siano gli ultimi scatoloni “ dice Raven 

Ci siamo appena trasferite nell’ appartamento di Lexa e sua sorella Anya.   
Costia voleva vivere sia con me che con la sua ragazza perciò ci ha convinte a trasferirci insieme.   
Sarà una vera tortura vivere con entrambe 24 ore su 24.   
Anya viveva già con Lexa e dato che Raven , la mia migliore amica , ha una cotta colossale per lei ha chiesto se poteva venire a vivere con noi. Ho accettato immediatamente sapendo che avrò bisogno di lei. 

“ Dio, è stato così stancante. Cosa vi siete portato lì dentro, mattoni? “ dice scocciata Anya e Raven ridacchia 

“ Perché non vieni a scoprirlo nella mia stanza ? “ flirta spudoratamente Raven ricevendo in cambio uno sguardo omicida da Anya. 

Raven non ha mai nascosto la sua cotta per Anya, le ha sempre chiesto di andare ad un appuntamento o ha suggerito di fare attività vietate ai minori ma la sorella di Lexa ha sempre rifiutato in quanto è più grande di noi di cinque anni e non le piacciono le ragazze più piccole. Raven non perde mai un colpo però e ci prova sempre con lei senza arrendersi. 

“ Ragazze, per favore “ interrompo il battibecco che so avverrà a breve se Raven continua a infastidire Anya “ Ho solo bisogno di sistemare le mie cose in tranquillità “ dico prima di prendere uno scatolone pesante e portarlo in quella che sarà la mia nuova stanza.

L’ università di Polis si trova a 30 minuti da Arcadia, avrei potuto restare a casa e fare avanti e indietro con i mezzi pubblici o con la mia auto ma da quando mia madre ha tradito mio padre con il suo migliore amico, Marcus Kane, la situazione a casa è difficile.  
Non ho proprio voglia di condividere la mia casa con un altro uomo diverso da mio padre.   
Papà ha voluto trasferirsi in un’altra casa e ha lasciato il lavoro. Ha preso la decisione di girare il mondo per un anno.   
Non lo biasimo per questo. 

Mentre sistemo le mie cose penso a quanto sia simile la situazione dei miei genitori con la mia.   
Deve essere il karma. 

Sento bussare alla porta dopo che ho finito di sistemare la mia nuova stanza.

“ Avanti “ dico 

“ Ehi .. “ dice Lexa e come sempre il mio cuore manca un battito quando sento la sua voce 

“ Ehi “ il sorriso esce naturale quando si tratta di lei 

“ Siamo solo io e te questa sera .. “ mi dice 

“ Come mai ? “ chiedo io 

“ Costia e Raven sono state chiamate per iniziare il loro primo turno al lavoro. Anya sta dormendo perché domani deve svegliarsi presto per andare a lavoro. Perciò siamo solo io e te. Ho pensato se ti andasse bene vedere un film e mangiare una pizza “ mi sorride speranzosa e come potrei dire di no al suo bel faccino? 

“ Certo, ma scelgo io “ le sorrido e lei annuisce 

“ Ok “ sorride “ Ti aspetto in salotto “ e io annuisco 

Appena esce dalla mia stanza mi butto sul mio letto emettendo un sospiro agitato.

Fra tante ragazze , perché mi sono innamorata proprio di lei ???


	2. Chapter 2

Siamo sedute sul divano ad una distanza di sicurezza mentre mangiamo pizza e beviamo vino.   
Ho scelto Frozen come film e all’inizio ho avuto uno sguardo da Lexa come per dire “ Sul serio? “ ma poi mi ha accontentata sbuffando con un mezzo sorriso. 

Sento ogni tanto lei sbuffare e vedo con la coda dell’occhio mentre si morde il labbro o si mangia le unghie. Decido di mettere in pausa e mi volto verso di lei.

“ Ok , Lexa. Cosa devi dirmi ? “ le chiedo alzando un sopracciglio 

“ Come fai a saperlo? “ mi domanda incredula 

“ Ti conosco da un anno e mezzo e so quando sei nervosa “ le rispondo 

“ Ok… ho bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno altrimenti potrei scoppiare da un momento all’altro “ sussurra 

“ Dillo.. “ la invito a parlare 

“ So che sei la migliore amica di Costia ma ho bisogno che tu non le dica nulla.. promettimelo “ mi dice seria 

“ Prometto “ sussurro 

“ Non volevo che venisse a vivere con me “ dice chiudendo gli occhi 

Per un attimo resto senza parole “ Perché? “ chiedo incuriosita 

“ Perché.. Tu conosci Costia, sai che è molto appiccicosa nei miei confronti. E va bene , mi piace, ma viverci costantemente? Mi terrorizza “ mi dice frenetica “ E poi non credi sia troppo presto ?? Voglio dire, la conosco da solo due anni, siamo entrambe molto giovani e stiamo già convivendo. Penso che stiamo bruciando le tappe. “ aggiunge 

“ Ok… perché non lo hai detto a lei ? “ le domando 

“ Le ho provato ad accennare che secondo me era troppo presto e ha iniziato a piangere e pensare che non volessi stare con lei. Io voglio stare con lei, Clarke, ma non era questo il modo. E ora mi ritrovo ad accontentarla in una cosa che io non desidero e che non mi rende felice .. “ mi dice e io non so davvero cosa dire.

“ Vuoi che faccia qualcosa? Vuoi che le parli? Non so, Lex.. dimmi tu “ le propongo

“ No.. Volevo solo sfogarmi.. E grazie per non avermi giudicata, Clarke, e per avermi capita. Appena ho saputo che sareste venute sia tu che Raven ho fatto un sospiro di sollievo. Magari con altra gente intorno sarà diverso, sarà più facile “ mi dice e io annuisco 

Restiamo un altro po’ di tempo in silenzio a ordinare i nostri pensieri 

“ Lei mi ama, voglio dire .. Lo sai. “ inizia “ Ma io non sono mai riuscita a dirglielo .. “ sussurra “ E quando non ricambio ha questo sguardo che mi fa sentire così in colpa … “ conclude 

“ Tu lo fai ? Voglio dire.. La ami ? “ le chiedo. Ho paura della risposta ma forse sapere che lei prova dei sentimenti per la mia migliore amica così forti sarà una spinta in più per tirarmi indietro.   
Costia non mi parla mai delle sue cose personali con Lexa quindi io non sapevo nulla. 

“ Io ci tengo a lei.. “ sussurra “ Le voglio bene, ma non in quel modo. È una cosa negativa ? “ mi chiede 

“ I sentimenti non hanno un bottone che tu puoi schiacciare quando vuoi, Lex. Non hanno termini di scadenza nel tempo. Se tu non sei innamorata di Costia non è né positivo né negativo. Ci vuole il tempo che ci vuole e fortunatamente non siamo tutti uguali. Costia era già innamorata di te prima che vi frequentaste. “ le dico e lei annuisce facendo un piccolo sorriso 

“ Grazie .. “ dice avvicinandosi a me e sorprendendomi con un forte abbraccio.   
È la prima volta che sono così vicina al suo corpo. Ho sentito già prima il suo profumo ma sentirlo così forte mi destabilizza per qualche momento.   
L’abbraccio dura più di quanto mi aspettassi e quando si allontana mi manca il suo contatto.   
Devo pensare a Costia. Devo smettere di avere sentimenti per lei.   
Le mie gote si colorano di rosso mentre le sorrido e lei mi sorride teneramente con uno strano sguardo nei suoi occhi intensamente verdi. 

“ Sei carina quando arrossisci.. “ mormora così piano che quasi non la sento. Ma lo faccio e divento ancora più rossa. “ E tu ? “ mi chiede 

“ Io cosa? “ balbetto 

“ Sei mai stata innamorata ? “ mi chiede curiosa. 

Non so se dire la verità o mentire. Punto sul dire la verità omettendo qualche cosa. 

“ Sì. Lo sono, in realtà “ ammetto e lei sgrana gli occhi 

“ Non avevo… non pensavo ci fosse qualcuno nella tua vita “ dice sorpresa 

“ Infatti non c’è. Il mio è un amore impossibile “ sorrido tristemente 

“ Perché? “ domanda curiosa 

“ Diciamo che nel quadro c’è un’altra persona “ dico 

“ Mi dispiace, Clarke.. ma se lui non vede quanto tu sia speciale allora è una sua perdita “ dice 

Non hai proprio idea, Lexa.. 

“ Lei, in realtà “ mi sfugge 

“ Lei ? “ domanda confusa 

“ È una lei che non si accorge di quanto io sia speciale “ ammetto 

“ Sei .. “ inizia 

“ Sono bisessuale. Sei la prima persona a cui lo dico. “ mormoro e lei sorride 

“ Manterrò il tuo segreto , Clarke. Lo proteggerò con la mia stessa vita “ dice mettendosi una mano sul cuore e io ridacchio 

“ Sei Un’idiota “ dico fra le risate 

“ Un’idiota che mantiene i segreti “ dice solennemente e si unisce a me con la risata. 

“ Che diavolo! C’è gente che vuole dormire! “ ci interrompe Anya arrabbiata “ Abbassate quella cazzo di voce o ve la faccio abbassare io “ continua prima di sbattere la porta forte facendomi sussultare.

Mi giro verso Lexa che si morde il labbro per non ridere alla mia espressione spaventata ma non ce la fa e scoppia a ridere silenziosamente “ Oh mio Dio… devi vedere la tua faccia “ dice fra le risate e io mi unisco di nuovo a lei 

“ Mi ucciderà nel sonno se non la smettiamo “ le sorrido calmandomi 

“ Dovrà prima passare dal mio cadavere “ dice sorridendomi 

“ Non è che sia così difficile sorpassare un cadavere eh “ le dico prendendole in giro 

Si acciglia “ Allora combatterò per te “ dice determinata e io scuoto la testa divertita 

“ Andiamo a dormire, comandante “ le dico e c’è di nuovo questo suo sguardo che non riesco a decifrare ma poi annuisce e mi da una mano per alzarmi dal divano.   
Il contatto mi trasmette calore e sicurezza, contornato da una scossa elettrica che so che anche lei ha sentito dal modo in cui si acciglia guardando le nostre mani. 

Mi allontano delicatamente da lei 

“ Buona notte “ sussurro dirigendomi verso la mia stanza 

“ Buona notte, Clarke “ sento sussurrare alle mie spalle.

 

Una volta sul mio letto resto a pensare a quanto sia egoista sperare che Lexa non si innamori mai di Costia.


	3. Chapter 3

Il suono della sveglia disturba i miei sogni che sono incentrati su una certa bruna.   
Mi alzo dal letto controvoglia e mi dirigo verso uno dei due bagni che condividiamo.   
Apro la porta e davanti a me c’è Lexa che è molto nuda, molto bagnata, molto sexy.  
Non posso fare a meno di spalancare la bocca davanti a questa visione paradisiaca.   
Le sue lunghe gambe toniche e lisce , le sue parti intime contornate da una striscia di peli, il suo stomaco piatto con un accenno di addominali, il suo seno piccolo con i capezzoli scuri, le sue clavicole sporgenti, il suo collo, la sua mascella, le sue labbra, il suo naso e per finire i suoi occhi spalancati.  
È perfetta.

“ Clarke.. “ sussurra mentre si copre sotto al mio sguardo predatorio. 

Ora ho due opzioni.  
• Uscire dal bagno e scusarmi per aver violato la sua privacy   
• Mandare al diavolo la mia coscienza e baciarla fino a perdere fiato e la ragione 

Non smettiamo di guardarci fino a che non sussurra di nuovo il mio nome nel modo in cui solo lei sa fare e che mi rende completamente folle.   
Chiudo la porta a chiave dietro di me e mi avvicino lentamente. 

“ Che.. che stai facendo, Clarke ? “ balbetta indietreggiando andando a colpire con il sedere il lavandino.   
Oramai ci separa solo un centimetro. Sento che respira a fatica e il suo respiro si scaglia direttamente contro il mio viso regalandomi dei brividi. 

“ Sei bellissima, Lexa “ le sussurro carezzandole la guancia facendole spalancare gli occhi.   
In un gesto azzardato faccio unire le nostre labbra in un semplice tocco. Sento il suo respiro tremante spezzarsi nella mia bocca prima di sentire le sue labbra morbide muoversi con le mie.   
Il bacio è lento e dolce, il sapore delle sue labbra è afrodisiaco per i miei sensi.   
Poggio una mano sul suo fianco destro e l’altra la Poggio sulla sua nuca spingendola verso di me.  
Apre la bocca quel tanto che basta per darmi il permesso di fare entrare la mia lingua.  
Appena le nostre lingue si scontrano è un esplosione di un insieme di fuochi d’artificio.   
Il bacio continua ad essere lento fino a che qualcuno bussa alla porta facendoci allontanare immediatamente. 

“ Amore , ti sbrighi? “ domanda Costia 

“ S-Sì “ balbetta Lexa con voce tremante e il respiro affannoso 

“ Tutto bene , piccola ? “ domanda 

“ Sì.. “ sussurra 

“ Sicura? “ domanda preoccupata 

“ Sì, Costia. Ci vediamo di sotto ok ? “ dice Lexa mettendosi le mani fra i capelli alzando gli occhi al cielo 

“ Ok ok “ risponde 

Sentiamo i passi di Costia che si allontanano e io Poggio la schiena sulla porta emettendo un sospiro di sollievo

“ Sono io? “ mi domanda Lexa “ Sono io la ragazza di cui sei innamorata? “ 

Lo sguardo che mi rivolge è illeggibile. 

“ No “ mento e nei suoi occhi c’è qualcosa che muta in qualcosa che non riesco a decifrare 

“ Allora perché lo hai fatto.. “ mi chiede ferita 

“ Mi dispiace.. Mi sono lasciata trasportare dalle emozioni.. “ le dico abbassando lo sguardo 

“ Io sto con Costia “ dice e io annuisco 

“ Lo so .. “ mormoro 

“ Non dovrà ricapitare una cosa del genere, Clarke. Non importa quanto tu stia male per il tuo amore non corrisposto. Non posso farlo alla mia ragazza “ mi dice seria e io annuisco mentre cerco di trattenere le lacrime 

“ Mi dispiace.. “ sussurro con voce tremante “ Dimenticalo.. “ le dico prima di uscire in fretta e crollare sul mio letto a piangere.

Che stupida che sono.   
Ho lasciato che l’ irrazionalità prendesse il sopravvento e ho rovinato tutto. 

“ Clarke “ mi chiama Raven dalla porta e appena vede in che stato sono si precipita verso di me “ Che è successo? “ domanda 

“ Niente , Rae.. tranquilla “ le dico asciugando le lacrime il più velocemente possibile 

“ Vuoi che chiami Costia ? “ mi chiede preoccupata 

“ No! “ rispondo “ No.. va tutto bene .. È solo che mi manca papà.. Tutto qui “ le mento a metà. 

“ Mi dispiace .. “ mi stringe forte a sé facendomi sentire un po’ meglio. 

“ Aspettami di sotto per la colazione. Devo ancora prepararmi e se stiamo ancora così rischiamo di arrivare tardi alla nostra prima lezione “ le sussurro e lei annuisce, mi da un bacio sulla guancia ed esce dalla mia stanza. 

La mia vita fa schifo. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Le lezioni sono andate bene per quello che ho potuto seguire. Non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare a Lexa e a quanto fosse bello quel bacio. Dovrò accontentarmi del ricordo d’ora in poi perché non accadrà più.   
A colazione non mi ha guardata in faccia neppure per sbaglio ed è stata una tortura vedere Costia così appiccicosa con lei.   
Non so chi mi abbia dato la forza di non vomitare i pancakes. 

Ora mi ritrovo a studiare nella libreria dell’università. Voglio passare più tempo fuori da casa.   
Costia e Raven lavorano di sera e io e Lexa potremmo rischiare di rimanere sole, anche se sono sicura che Lexa farà di tutto pur di evitarmi. 

“ Ehi.. “ sento una voce dolce che richiama la mia attenzione   
Alzo lo sguardo e trovo una ragazza carina che mi sorride e io sorrido di rimando 

“ È libero questo posto ? “ mi chiede e io annuisco 

“ Certo, siediti pure “ le dico e lei sorride 

“ Niylah “ stende il braccio verso di me e io le stringo la mano 

“ Clarke “ le rispondo 

Continuiamo a studiare fino a che non mi rendo conto che siamo solo io e Niylah e la biblioteca sta per chiudere. 

“ Penso che se non andiamo ora ci chiuderanno qui dentro “ sento Niylah ridacchiare 

“ Credimi, preferirei che sia così “ le rispondo con un mezzo sorriso 

“ Come mai? “ mi guarda accigliata 

Posso essere egoista e parlare dei miei problemi con una mezza sconosciuta? Potrei farlo. Sono stanca di tenermi tutto dentro.

“ Che ne dici di andare ad un bar a prendere qualcosa così possiamo parlare? “ le domando

“ Volentieri, fammi strada “ mi sorride 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“ Questo fa schifo “ dice dopo che le ho raccontato tutto da quando mi sono innamorata di Lexa a quello che è successo questa mattina. 

“ Già.. Vorrei sparire dalla faccia della terra ... “ le dico e lei ridacchia 

“ Però ha ricambiato il bacio.. “ dice pensierosa

“ Sì.. magari nello shock non si è ragionata “ faccio spallucce 

“ E se anche lei provasse qualcosa per te ? “ domanda 

“ Impossibile “ dico io 

“ Hai detto che non la ama “ dice 

“ Sì ma non ama neppure me. Tu non l’hai vista, Niylah. Era .. Non so.. Non era felice che io l’avessi baciata “ dico 

“ Allora cosa hai intenzione di fare ? Farai finta di nulla ? “ mi chiede 

“ Farò finta di nulla e proverò a starle lontana per quanto sia possibile. E andrò avanti… “ dico decisa 

“ Se vuoi andare avanti , io mi offro volontaria “ sorride e io mi acciglio “ Che c’è .. davvero non hai capito che mi piaci? “ mi dice sorridendo 

“ Oh… “ rimango a bocca aperta 

“ Senti, so che sei innamorata di lei. Ma se pensi che io sia carina potremmo essere qualcosa di casuale finché non vediamo come vanno le cose “ dice facendo spallucce 

“ Casuale intendi.. ? “ chiedo 

“ Sesso “ fa l’occhiolino 

“ Oh.. intendi sesso. Non so, Niylah. Io non faccio sesso casuale con persone sconosciute “ le dico 

“ Mi conosci, sai come mi chiamo. E hai bisogno di una distrazione . Allora? “ mi chiede 

Penso alle possibilità che ho.   
Essere infelice intorno a Lexa mentre vive la sua relazione con la mia migliore amica o provare ad andare avanti e chissà, magari trovare qualcosa di più. 

“ Va bene “ dico io 

“ Al mio o al tuo ? “ domanda sorridendo 

“ Al tuo “ rispondo


	4. Chapter 4

La mattina dopo entro di soppiatto nell’appartamento.   
Fare sesso con Niylah è stata un’ottima distrazione. Per tutta la notte e la mattina.   
Niylah è un’amante passionale e si è presa cura di me. 

“ Non sei rientrata a casa ieri sera “ sento la voce di Lexa che mi accusa e mi fa sussultare dallo spavento facendomi girare verso di lei 

“ Che diavolo! Mi hai spaventata “ rispondo poggiando una mano sul mio petto cercando di calmare il mio cuore.   
Alzo lo sguardo e noto che Lexa mi sta fissando il collo con uno sguardo negli occhi che non riesco a decifrare e stringendo forte la mascella. Sembra essere quasi .. gelosa ? 

“ Wooo “ ci interrompe Costia “ qualcuno si è divertito ieri sera “ ridacchia indicando il mio collo. 

Mi controllo allo specchio e noto almeno cinque segni che ha lasciato Niylah.   
Dio, io la uccido appena la trovo. 

“ Griffin, che diavolo .. Sei stata a letto con un vampiro? “ domanda Raven ridacchiando 

“ Ragazze, evitate. Non sono dell’umore “ mormoro andando a prendere un succo di frutta alla pesca dal frigo 

“ Sei stata sveglia tutta la notte vero ? “ domanda Costia facendo su e giù con le sopracciglia e io alzo gli occhi al cielo e non posso fare a meno di notare il silenzio e la tensione da parte di Lexa 

“ Diciamo che ieri sera è stato… interessante. “ mormoro lanciando uno sguardo a Lexa che sta stringendo forte i pugni. 

“ Vogliamo i dettagli “ dice eccitata Raven 

“ Eww. Non voglio i dettagli. “ dice Anya entrando in cucina 

“ Buongiorno, raggio di sole “ le dice Raven ammiccando 

“ Era Buongiorno , prima che ti vedessi “ dice Anya con il suo solito comportamento da stronza e noto Raven perdere il sorriso immediatamente. 

“ A proposito Rae la ragazza che lavora con noi, Luna , ha chiesto il tuo numero “ le dice Costia e noto Anya che ferma per un attimo i suoi movimenti per poi continuare 

“ Oh, è carina.. Cosa le hai detto? “ domanda Raven dando un’occhiata ad Anya , probabilmente per vedere la sua reazione 

“ Che avrei chiesto a te.. Quindi cosa faccio? “ le chiede 

“ Ok, daglielo. A meno che qualcuno non ammetta che ha sentimenti per me “ dice Raven 

“ Puoi fare quello che ti pare, non sono interessata a te “ dice Anya seria e posso vedere chiaramente quando il cuore di Raven si frantuma. 

“ Allora ok.. Fai pure, Cos. “ mormora Raven prima di iniziare a mangiare la sua colazione 

Salgo di sopra per poter mettere il cellulare in carica.   
Una volta acceso prendo il foglietto con su scritto il numero di Niylah , salvo il suo numero e le scrivo un messaggio .

A Niylah :   
Hai marchiato il mio collo -.-“ 

Aspetto qualche momento e arriva subito la sua risposta 

Da Niylah :   
Presumo che tu sia Clarke ;) 

A Niylah :   
Presumi bene. Che diavolo, Niylah? Impiegherò anni per nasconderli e farò tardi a lezione! 

Da Niylah :   
Allora non nasconderli ;) 

A Niylah :   
Sei un’idiota >.<

Da Niylah :   
Non ti lamentavi ieri sera e questa mattina ;) devo andare, Clarke. Ci vediamo questo pomeriggio in biblioteca ? ;) 

A Niylah :   
Va bene , a dopo ;) 

Metto il blocca schermo sul cellulare e mi giro sorridendo verso la porta Quando vedo Lexa sulla soglia che mi fissa e sussulto per la seconda volta dallo spavento. 

“ Che diavolo! Da quanto tempo sei lì? “ le domando 

“ Abbastanza. “ dice seria e il suo sguardo è talmente intenso da farmi paura 

La guardo non capendo cosa stia succedendo. Fa un passo avanti e chiude la porta alle sue spalle. 

“ Con chi eri questa notte ? “ domanda 

“ Perché ti importa? “ chiedo confusa 

“ Eri con lei ? “ chiede e io aggrotto le sopracciglia 

“ Perché ti interessa così tanto? “ le chiedo nuovamente 

“ Perché non rispondi? “ chiede irritata 

“ Senti, Lexa, non ho idea di cosa diavolo tu voglia ma è tardi e devo prepararmi. Quindi se non ti dispiace .. “ dico sorpassandola e sto per aprire la porta quando lei mi prende per il polso, mi gira verso di sé e mi bacia. 

Sgrano gli occhi ma non perdo tempo e ricambio il suo bacio.   
Le sue labbra morbide sono così diverse da quelle di Niylah e il suo sapore mi manda in estasi.  
Il bacio diventa subito riscaldato e ci ritroviamo a lottare con le nostre lingue per il dominio.  
Un gemito mi sfugge direttamente nella sua gola e subito dopo si allontana da me con il respiro affannato e gli occhi spalancati. 

“ No… “ sussurra 

“ Lexa “ inizio ma mi interrompe 

“ No! Non doveva succedere di nuovo! “ dice alzando la voce. Inizia a muoversi agitata per la stanza mettendosi le mani fra i capelli “ Che cosa mi stai facendo? “ mi domanda disperata “ Non faccio altro che pensare a te da quel bacio.. E ora tu vai a letto con chissà chi e io mi sento così… così… “ sussurra 

“ Lex.. “ riprovo ma mi interrompe nuovamente 

“ Ho bisogno di saperlo. Sono io? Perché mi sta mangiando dentro la curiosità che sia io. Ti prego, dimmi la verità “ mi implora e io non posso fare a meno di abbassare gli occhi colpevole 

“ Sei tu .. “ sussurro 

Segue un momento di silenzio imbarazzante 

“ Da quanto? “ mi chiede 

“ Dalla prima volta che ti ho vista “ rispondo 

“ Clarke.. “ mormora 

“ Lo so.. Non succederà di nuovo. Ma questa volta sei stata tu a cominciare. Non puoi accusarmi del tutto “ le rispondo 

“ Non posso fare questo a Costia. Non puoi fare questo alla tua migliore amica. Qualunque cosa sta succedendo qui fra noi deve finire qui.. “ dice decisa 

“ Sono d’accordo. “ concordo e lei annuisce 

“ Forse è meglio se proviamo a mantenere le distanze, almeno per un po’. Il tempo necessario che ti serve per dimenticarmi “ sussurra 

“ Hai ragione. Non posso farti questo o farlo a Costia. Ma soprattutto non posso farlo a me stessa, non dopo quello che è successo con i miei genitori. Mi dispiace.. “ dico e lei annuisce 

“ Anche a me per averti baciata oggi. Non avrei dovuto e ti ho confusa ma sappi che io sono con Costia. Anche se non sono innamorata di lei questo non significa che i miei sentimenti per lei non valgono. “ mi dice e io annuisco trattenendo le lacrime.   
Lei mi guarda per un po’ di tempo e poi esce dalla mia stanza.   
Lacrime amare escono dai miei occhi. 

Ho bisogno di andare avanti. Non posso farmi questo.   
Non posso.


	5. Chapter 5

È domenica, sono passati cinque giorni da quando io e Lexa abbiamo chiarito che non può esserci nulla.   
In questo periodo di tempo abbiamo provato a evitarci il più tempo possibile e per farlo sono restata a casa di Niylah per tutte le notti. Ci siamo viste di sfuggita quando tornavo a casa per prendere il cambio dei miei vestiti ma non abbiamo avuto modo di parlare.  
Ho raccontato a Niylah cosa è successo e ha l’assurda idea che Lexa abbia dei sentimenti per me. 

Questa sera Raven e Costia non lavorano per cui hanno proposto un’uscita tutte insieme.   
Ho chiesto a Niylah di accompagnarmi e ora ci troviamo al pub “ Grounders “ a bere un bicchiere di vodka mentre aspettiamo le altre. 

“ Sono curiosa di vedere finalmente Lexa “ dice Niylah giocando con il ghiaccio nel bicchiere 

“ Io no “ alzo gli occhi al cielo e lei ridacchia 

“ Eccoci Clarkey “ ci interrompe Raven guardando prima me e poi Niylah accigliandosi “ Pensavo portassi il ragazzo che hai scopato per una settimana “ dice confusa 

“ Salve , sono “ IL RAGAZZO “ “ dice Niylah ammiccando e Raven spalanca gli occhi 

“ Sei Bi ? “ chiede a me 

“ Già “ confermo incurante. Per me non era necessario etichettarmi. 

“ Chi è bi ? “ domanda Costia e Raven indica me “ Davvero ? “ chiede sorpresa e io annuisco “ Benvenuta nel Club tesoro “ mi da un bacio sciatto sulla guancia e io sorrido notando solo ora Lexa dietro di loro insieme ad Anya 

“ Ragazze lei è Niylah , Niylah loro sono le mie amiche Costia, Raven, Anya e Lexa .. “ faccio le presentazioni 

“ Piacere di conoscervi , ragazze “ sorride Niylah. 

Iniziano una conversazione per conoscersi meglio e con la coda dell’occhio noto Lexa uccidere Niylah con lo sguardo.   
Inizio a pensare che l’idea di Niylah non sia così assurda.   
Costia e Raven stuzzicano Niylah ma lei riesce a tenergli testa per cui so che è approvata nel gruppo.   
Sono contenta di questo, oltre a fare sesso Niylah è un’ottima amica e una persona fantastica. Mi ha confidato che non ha più la necessità di avanzare nel nostro rapporto perché le piace la nostra amicizia e io sono davvero felice per questo perché non voglio affrontare altri problemi nella mia vita.

Lexa si alza dal tavolo bruscamente quando iniziano a parlare di cose esplicite su di me e Niylah .

“ Vado a prendere da bere “ ci informa e io colgo l’occasione per parlare con lei 

“ Vengo anche io “ mormoro e mi alzo seguendola.

Andiamo al bancone e lei ordina da bere 

“ Dobbiamo parlare “ mi dice 

“ Parliamo “ le dico 

“ Non qui.. Vai in bagno, ti raggiungo subito “ mi dice e io annuisco dirigendomi verso il bagno delle ragazze. Fortunatamente non c’è fila e sono l’unica all’interno.   
Faccio un sospiro per calmarmi aspettando che venga Lexa. 

Dopo dei minuti che sembrano interminabili sento la porta del bagno aprirsi e vedo entrare Lexa in tutta la sua bellezza. 

“ Non ce la faccio più, Clarke. “ mi dice e io sto per parlare ma mi interrompe “ Non faccio altro che pensare a te, ai nostri baci. Non dormo la notte pensando che non sei a casa e oggi do un volto alla persona che ti sta portando via da me. Mi sento confusa, gelosa, invidiosa ed egoista perché so che tu sei innamorata di me e probabilmente ti sto illudendo con queste parole ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi in questo modo. Dovrei essere felice con la mia ragazza ma tu sei al centro dei miei pensieri anche quando sono con lei. Non riesco più a baciarla, non riesco ad andare a letto con lei. Che cosa mi stai facendo ? “ sussurra 

“ Non so cosa dirti, Lex “ sussurro in risposta ed è vero, sono rimasta senza parole 

“ Ho bisogno di te . Voglio te, Clarke “ mi dice “ Ma sono anche con Costia .. Non so come comportarmi. All’inizio pensavo fosse semplice attrazione ma ora penso che sia qualcosa di più “ dice e si avvicina a me prendendo le mie mani con le sue “ La senti ? So che senti l’elettricità che scorre attraverso i nostri corpi quando ci tocchiamo. Non ho mai sentito nulla del genere con lei “ dice e io ho bisogno di essere razionale, lo devo a me , a Costia e a Lexa 

“ Ma sei con lei , lo hai detto anche tu .. “ sussurro e cerco di essere convincente ma la mia voce tremante mi tradisce 

“ Lo so.. “ sussurra “ è per questo che ho bisogno di un ultimo bacio, ho bisogno di una chiusura. “ dice 

“ Lex .. “ sussurro io 

“ Ti prego , Clarke.. “ mi implora e come posso dire no a questi occhi verdi che mi guardano in questo modo? 

Le prendo la guancia fra le mani e la guardo negli occhi per vedere un cenno di pentimento ma non ne trovo nessuno. Mi avvicino e unisco le nostre labbra per l’ultima volta. Il bacio inizia lento, solo un movimento timido e dolce.   
Lexa sfiora la mia guancia con la sua mano e cambia l’ angolo del bacio.   
L’intensità di esso aumenta e sento la sua lingua che cerca l’accesso che io le concedo quasi immediatamente.   
Quando le nostre lingue si scontrano so cosa intende Lexa quando parla di elettricità.   
Parte un gemito ma non so se è da me o da lei.   
Lexa mi spinge e mi fa sedere sul lavandino facendomi aprire le gambe e mettendosi in mezzo senza staccare le nostre labbra.   
È così bello che potrei restare qui a baciarla per sempre. Ma ovviamente la realtà viene a bussare sempre alla porta.   
Ci separiamo con il respiro affannato e poggiamo le nostre fronti respirando la stessa aria. 

“ Dammi del tempo per capire cosa voglio…. “ mi sussurra

“ Prenditi il tempo che ti serve “ le rispondo


	6. Chapter 6

Tre mesi.   
Sono passati tre mesi da quel giorno del nostro ultimo bacio che non è stato ovviamente l’ultimo. 

La sera stessa, dopo che abbiamo aiutato Raven, Costia e Anya ad andare a letto perché ubriache , Lexa non ha resistito e mi ha baciata. E quel bacio si è trasformato in altro, che ha escluso i vestiti.   
Quella sera è stato bellissimo.   
Dopo quella sera ce ne sono state molte altre e ogni volta che ci dicevamo che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta non era mai veramente l’ultima. 

Alla fine di ogni rapporto Lexa piangeva ma non ho voluto chiedere se fosse per gioia o per pentimento. 

La mia amicizia con Costia è definitivamente rovinata e se dovesse sapere di ciò che le sto facendo perderei la persona più importante della mia vita.   
So a cosa sto andando incontro ma non posso combattere i miei sentimenti.   
Anche se un giorno Lexa dovesse decidere che non sono io colei che sceglie , non mi pentirò di ciò che ho fatto perché ho sempre seguito il mio cuore. 

Averla anche solo per quelle ore la notte è un tesoro che terrò per sempre con me. 

Attualmente Lexa è uscita con sua sorella e suo fratello Lincoln perché doveva presentare la sua nuova ragazza e io mi ritrovo in questa domenica uggiosa sul divano in mezzo alle mie due migliori amiche. 

Raven si è frequentata per un periodo con Luna ma non ha funzionato perché i suoi sentimenti per Anya non scemavano. Anya è stata molto irritabile in quel periodo e quando Raven ha dato la notizia della rottura lei si è rilassata immediatamente. Forse non lo sa ancora di avere sentimenti per Raven , per cui appena ne avrò l’occasione proverò a farla ragionare. 

“ Sapete ragazze “ inizia Costia “ Sono così felice con Lexa “ dice

“ Il sesso è così buono ? “ la prende in giro Raven 

“ Grandioso. È da un po’ che lo facciamo in continuazione “ dice sorridendo maliziosa e io non posso impedire ai miei occhi di sgranare.

È vero, non abbiamo mai parlato di Costia durante i nostri rapporti e il dubbio che lei lo stesse facendo anche con lei c’era ma c’era anche la speranza che le bastasse solo stare con me. Ora che ho scoperto che va a letto anche con Costia mi lacera completamente il cuore.

“ E l’altro giorno mi ha finalmente detto che mi ama “ dice con un sorriso felice e io devo trattenermi dal vomitare.

Come può dirle di amarla se poi la tradisce con me.   
Sento il cuore battere velocemente e devo cercare di respirare altrimenti rischio un attacco di panico.   
Non posso crederci.. 

“ Ragazze.. “ dico con voce tremante “ ho bisogno di andare a dormire “ e senza aspettare risposta mi chiudo nella mia stanza e crollo a terra in un pianto disperato. 

Come hai potuto farmi questo Lexa ? 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“ La uccido “ dice Niylah

È notte fonda e ho aspettato che le ragazze si addormentassero prima di fare le valigie , prendere le mie cose e andare via.

Ho lasciato una lettera a Costia, glielo dovevo.

Le ho scritto che mi dispiace ma non potevo più vivere con lei e la sua ragazza perché ho sviluppato dei sentimenti per lei. E che spero che un giorno mi perdonerà.

Non ho lasciato nulla a Lexa, non se lo merita. Mi ha usata e mi ha ferita. 

Ho bloccato il suo numero e l’ ho bloccata sui social. Non posso permetterle di contattarmi. Ho spento il telefono perché ho paura delle cose che potrebbe dirmi Costia. 

“ Niylah “ la avverto 

“ No , Clarke ! Sei diventata la mia migliore amica e il mio compito è quello di proteggerti! “ esclama arrabbiata 

“ Il tuo compito non è quello di picchiare Lexa. Ciò di cui ho bisogno adesso è di te qui, non in carcere. “ le dico 

“ Va bene “ mi dice 

Ci stendiamo sul suo letto e appoggio la testa sul suo petto. 

Non abbiamo più fatto sesso da quando io e Lexa siamo andate a letto insieme ma questo non ci ha impedito di vederci e legare ancora di più. 

“ Ho conosciuto qualcuno “ sussurra “ ed è egoista da parte mia dirtelo perché tu stai soffrendo ma ho bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno “ 

“ Non ti preoccupare, Niyl. Come si chiama ? “ le domando 

“ Luna… quando Raven me l’ha presentata ho capito cosa intendevi tu parlando di colpi di fulmine. Quando si sono lasciate ne ho parlato prima con Raven e dopo il suo consenso ho chiesto a Luna di uscire insieme. L’altro giorno abbiamo avuto il terzo appuntamento e le cose stanno andando sempre meglio. Sono felice , Clarke “ sussurra 

“ Anche io lo sono per te “ sussurro mezza addormentata 

“ Vedrai che troverai la persona giusta “ mi sussurra accarezzando la mia schiena 

“ Forse un giorno..” dico prima di addormentarmi 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Vengo svegliata da un forte bussare alla porta. Niylah dorme ancora profondamente e per questo mi alzo e vado ad aprire. 

Non mi sarei mai aspettato di vedere Lexa con occhi rossi dal pianto e la mia lettera per Costia in mano 

“ Cosa significa? “ mi chiede arrabbiata 

“ Quello che c’è scritto. Non ho detto tutta la verità, puoi stare tranquilla che non le dirò mai quello che c’è stato fra di noi. Ma non ti aspettare che mi presenti al vostro matrimonio “ le dico acida 

Mi guarda accigliata “ Perché sei andata via ? “ mi chiede con voce tremante 

“ Perché non posso farlo più Lexa ! “ inizio ad alzare la voce “ Perché non posso venire a letto con te , essere felice con te mentre tu fai sesso con la tua ragazza e le dici addirittura di amarla ! Non posso ! “ le urlo oramai e lei mi guarda confusa 

“ Non vado a letto con Costia da tre mesi, Clarke “ sussurra e io mi acciglio “ Non le ho mai detto che la amo. Volevo lasciarla ieri sera dopo aver visto come Lincoln guarda Octavia e mi sono resa conto che è Lo stesso modo in cui tu guardi me , che è sicuramente lo stesso modo in cui io guardo te . Ma dopo essere entrata nella tua stanza e aver visto questa .. “ dice indicando la lettera “ Non ho potuto farlo perché ho provato a chiamarti e a cercarti tutta la notte.. E ora ti ho trovata… da Niylah … “ dice ferita 

“ Io e Niylah siamo solo amiche e non hai il diritto di essere gelosa. Come faccio a sapere che stai dicendo la verità? Perché Costia dovrebbe mentirmi ? “ le chiedo 

“ Non lo so ma ho intenzione di scoprirlo. E ti voglio al mio fianco. Anche io non posso più stare con lei mentre so di essere innamorata di te . “ dice e io spalanco gli occhi “ Avevi ragione, i sentimenti non si comandano. Non ho mai provato nulla del genere per nessuno oltre a te. E sai perché piango ogni volta che facciamo l’amore? “ mi chiede e io faccio cenno di no con la testa “ Perché le emozioni che provo sono talmente forti che non riesco a trattenerle . Io ti amo , Clarke. “ mi dice e io cerco di trattenere le lacrime 

“ Ne sei sicura ? “ le chiedo titubante 

“ Mai stata più sicura in vita mia “ mi sorride e come due magneti ci attiriamo a vicenda per un bacio infuocato e pieno d’amore. 

Sentiamo un applauso di sottofondo e ci voltiamo per vedere Niylah asciugarsi drammaticamente una lacrima finta e io ridacchio alzando gli occhi al cielo. Mi volto nuovamente verso Lexa. 

“ Sei pronta per Costia ? “ le dico e lei annuisce determinata.


	7. Chapter 7

“ Mi chiedevo quanto tempo ci avreste messo “ dice Costia incazzata non appena varchiamo la porta. 

Il disprezzo nei suoi occhi mi fa venire voglia di piangere ma ho bisogno di mantenere la lucidità.   
Sapevo sarebbe successo un giorno.

“ Da quanto tempo ? “ ci chiede delusa e ferita 

“ Tre mesi.. “ mormora tristemente Lexa guardandola negli occhi 

“ Sono innamorata di lei dalla prima volta che l’ho incontrata “ sussurro 

“ Come avete potuto farmi questo.. “ sussurra incredula “ invece di dirmelo vi ho dovute beccare mentre scopavate alle mie spalle. “

“ Non avrei mai voluto farti questo, Cos. Ma i sentimenti per Lexa hanno prevalso e non ho potuto reprimerli . Mi dispiace per averti fatto questo ma non mi pento. “ le dico determinata ma con voce tremante per il pianto che sto cercando di trattenere 

“ Una vita intera insieme, eri una sorella per me. Avresti dovuto dirmelo. Avremmo potuto insieme decidere di mantenere la nostra amicizia a discapito di perdere Lexa.. Ma tu hai scelto lei .. “ dice con le lacrime che le scendono copiose dagli occhi “ E tu.. avevamo un buon sesso, un buon rapporto. Io ti amavo. Come hai potuto ? “ dice riferendosi a Lexa 

“ Ma non ero felice e non ero innamorata. Con Clarke è diverso.. “ dice abbassando gli occhi sul pavimento

“ Avresti avuto più palle se me lo avessi detto prima di scopare la mia oramai ex migliore amica “ dice sprezzante 

“ Ero confusa.. “ sussurra

“ E tu Clarke? Eri confusa ? “ domanda a me Sarcastica 

“ So di essere stata egoista.. ma sono sicura che tu al posto mio avresti fatto la stessa cosa “ dico decisa 

“ E tu al posto mio cosa avresti fatto, Clarke ? “ mi domanda incrociando le braccia al petto “ Non so cosa mi trattiene dal darvi uno schiaffo. “ 

“ Mi dispiace.. Io ti voglio bene Costia.. Ma sono innamorata di Lexa e non posso ignorarlo. So che sei delusa e ferita ma forse un giorno capirai. Forse tu e Lexa non eravate pensate per essere insieme, forse io e Lexa lo siamo. Se fossi stata al tuo posto avrei cercato di capire “ dico 

“ Io capisco che siete delle grandissime stronze. Ma forse hai ragione, non eravamo pensate per essere. Ne io e Lexa ne io e te. Forse un giorno ripenseremo a questo giorno e rideremo insieme oppure no. Ma per ora ho bisogno di smettere di vedere le vostre brutte facce. Addio, per ora . “ dice prendendo le sue cose uscendo dalla casa e dalla nostra vita.

Inizio a piangere e Lexa mi stringe a sè confortandomi. 

Sapevo che sarebbe successo.   
Sapevo che sarei andata contro a tutti e tutto pur di avere l’amore della mia vita per me.  
Sapevo tutto quello a cui andavo in contro ma non per questo fa meno male. 

Mi aggrappo a Lexa per il supporto. 

“ So che fa male, piccola. Ma lo supererai e io sarò qui con te per tutto il tempo. “ mi sussurra nell’orecchio e io annuisco. 

Fa male ma se ho lei con me so di poter affrontare di tutto.


	8. Epilogo

… Sei anni dopo … 

 

“ Sei bellissima in questo vestito “ sento mia moglie sussurrare nel mio orecchio alle mie spalle “ ma senza saresti decisamente meglio “ aggiunge maliziosa iniziando a baciare il mio collo provocandomi un gemito di piacere.

“ Faremo tardi al matrimonio, Lexa “ le dico 

“ Fa niente, possono iniziare senza di noi “ sussurra prendendo il mio seno fra le sue mani 

“ Siamo le testimoni , piccola “ sussurro 

“ Allora vediamo di fare in fretta “ sorride e io cedo completamente unendo le mie labbra alle sue in un bacio infuocato.

Al diavolo il matrimonio 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Non ho idea di come abbiamo fatto ma siamo arrivate puntuali al matrimonio di Costia e Ontari. 

Già, Costia. 

Sei anni fa la mia migliore amica è uscita dalla mia vita spezzandomi il cuore nel processo perché mi sono innamorata della sua oramai ex ragazza che ora è diventata mia moglie già da un anno.   
Non è stato semplice andare avanti senza di lei, era tutto per me ma con l’aiuto di Lexa , Raven e Niylah è stato un processo meno doloroso. 

Qualche anno dopo aver chiuso la nostra amicizia si è presentata davanti alla porta di casa nostra e mi ha stretta in un abbraccio fortissimo.   
Ero confusa in un primo momento ma poi mi ha spiegato che dopo averci mandate a quel paese è andata in un pub chiamato Azgeda e ha incontrato Ontari. È stato amore a prima vista e da quel giorno non si sono mai separate.   
Nel momento in cui si è resa conto di avermi perdonata e in un certo senso si sentiva in dovere di ringraziare me e Lexa è tornata per riappacificare i nostri rapporti.   
E adesso eccoci qui, al suo matrimonio.   
Dire che sono felice è un eufemismo . 

Ho pianto quando si sono scambiate il “ Sì, lo voglio “. 

“ I prossimi saranno Lincoln e Octavia “ mi sussurra Raven.

A proposito di Raven. È stata la prima a sposarsi nel gruppo.   
Anya ha ceduto ai suoi sentimenti e dopo qualche anno le ha chiesto di sposarla. Non me lo sarei mai aspettato da una ragazza acida come lei piangere al proprio matrimonio. 

“ Dio, no “ si lamenta quest’ultima “ un altro matrimonio no “ 

“ Zitta , piccola “ la sgrida Raven e Anya fa il broncio. 

Niylah e Luna non sono potute venire al matrimonio perché Luna è attualmente in sala parto a concepire le loro bambine. 

Insomma, è bene quel che finisce bene. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“ Discorso ! Discorso ! Discorso ! “ urla la gente e io mi alzo in piedi per parlare. 

“ Signore e signori, benvenuti al matrimonio di Costia e Ontari. “ inizio “ Come molti di voi sanno , io e Costia siamo cresciute insieme da quando siamo nate. Purtroppo o per fortuna un evento ci ha separate per un po’ di tempo. Per chi non lo sapesse è decisamente colpa mia. Ho tradito la mia migliore amica con la sua ex ragazza. È stato un errore ? Sì. Lo rifarei? Sì, altre mille volte. Me ne pento ? Mai. Per chi ci crede o no è Grazie a me se oggi Costia è felice con la donna che ama “ dico sorridendo nella sua direzione “ All’ inizio pensavo che fossi un’egoista nel seguire il mio cuore, però seguire il mio cuore ha portato ad avere un lieto fine per tutti. Io e Costia siamo amiche più di prima e io ho mia moglie che amo con tutta l’anima. “ dico e Lexa mi sorride dolcemente “ Sono completamente felice per come sono andate le cose e tanti auguri a Costia e Ontari, che possiate vivere tutta la vita felici fino alla fine dei vostri giorni “ alzo il bicchiere nella loro direzione “ Però vorrei rubarti la scena ancora una volta perché ho un annuncio da fare .. “ dico guardando tutti per poi guardare verso mia moglie “ Sono incinta, amore. “ sussurro ma la sala sente e inizia ad applaudire e fischiare. Lexa ha la bocca aperta ma poi sorride ampiamente e mi stringe a sé. 

“ Diventeremo mamme “ dice fra le lacrime. 

E sì, tutto è bene quel che finisce bene. 

 

*The end*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed è così che si conclude anche questa storia. Non ne sono molto entusiasta perché non sono stata in grado di entrare più a fondo   
> Nei loro sentimenti. Ma comunque vivendo nella vita reale una situazione simile (ovviamente non io particolarmente ) mi sono sentita ispirata e ho voluto concedermi almeno qui una possibilità di una fine felice. Purtroppo nella vita reale succederanno casini che non ho voglia di affrontare.   
> Ma è la vita no?   
> Grazie a chi ha seguito comunque :)   
> Magari in futuro riuscirò a fare qualcosa di migliore :*


End file.
